Dosis facit venenum – Spiel mit das Lied vom Tod
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ist das schillernde Faszinosum der Zauberwelt. Nichts und niemand kann sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Bis er einen Besuch erhält und merkt, dass es jemanden gibt, der ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein scheint
1. Prolog

Dosis facit venenum –

**Dosis facit venenum –  
Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod**

(Die Dosis macht das Gift)

Von Serpensortia

.

.

.

Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen, Begebenheiten oder Berufsgruppen sind NICHT beabsichtigt und daher rein zufällig."

.

.

.

**Warnung: **

**Dark. Gewalt, Folter, SVV, Tod. Bitte lest nur, wenn ihr euch emotional für gefestigt haltet.**

.

Mal davon abgesehen find ich den Plot hammergenial g

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Dicke Wolken hingen am Himmel und vereinzelnd war in weiter Entfernung Donnergrollen zu hören. Das Wetter war scheußlich und er hasste es, hier zu sein. Doch das war er ihr schuldig. Er musste Ginevra Weasley die letzte Ehre erteilen, indem er dafür sorgte, dass sie eine anständige und vor allem würdevolle Beerdigung erhielt. Sein Blick fiel auf die anderen Grabsteine. Es waren acht, die in einer Reihe standen und dem Alter des Toten nach sortiert. Arthur, Molly, dann Charlie und Bill, Percy, Fred und George und natürlich Ron. Das nächste und frische Grab war das für Ginny.

Lucius Malfoy seufzte. Sie war wirklich süß gewesen und einerseits bereute er, dass er nicht die Chance bekommen hatte, seine Gefühle näher zu analysieren und dann vielleicht zu leben. Eventuell wäre alles anders, wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hätte, der ihn liebte und den er lieben konnte. Vielleicht wäre dann dieses rastlose Gefühl und die tiefe Einsamkeit, die er immer öfters verspürte, endlich fort. Doch andererseits würde dies bedeuten, dass er die junge Weasley viel näher hätte an sich heranlassen müssen, als es ihm Recht gewesen wäre. Dies hätte eine Unbeständigkeit zur Folge gehabt, die nicht in sein perfektionistisches Denken gepasst hätte. Ginevra Weasley hätte Unruhe gebracht. Es war gut so, wie es war. Auch wenn er ihren Tod wirklich bedauerte.

„Wir sind hier versammelt, um der jungen Hexe, die auf so tragische Art und Weise ums Leben gekommen ist, das letzte Geleit zu geben." Der Zauber, der in der Muggelwelt als Priester bezeichnet worden wäre, machte eine Pause und sah zu dem einzigen Angehörigen. Dieser Mann mit den langen silberblonden Haaren war ihm Unheimlich. Der Mann hatte gesagt, er wäre der letzte Anverwandte der toten Hexe und McCorey hatte gespürt, dass es besser wäre, nicht genauer nachzufragen. „Ihr Verlust reißt eine tiefe Lücke in unserer Mitte und…"

Jener angeblich letzte Angehörige schaltete ab. Er fragte sich, warum er auf diese Beerdigung beharrt hatte. Mit Ginny Weasley hatte ihn nichts verbunden, außer ein paar leidenschaftliche Nächte und ein mehr oder weniger inoffizielles Arbeitsverhältnis. Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihre Beerdigung zu organisieren. Es hätte gereicht, diese lediglich in Auftrag zu geben. Wieder seufzte er lautlos und hasste seine eigene Schwäche für junge und schöne Hexen.

„Aus der Erde sind wir genommen, zur Erde sollen wir wieder werden. Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub..."

.

.

.

**Anmerkung**

Dies ist also nun die Fortsetzung zu DFV I. Ich würd mich freue, wenn ich die alten Hasen aus I wiederbegrüssen könnte.

Für das Verständnis von DFV ist es nicht unbedingt nötig, den ersten Teil gelesen zu haben. Wäre aber besser :o)


	2. Ein Jahr später

**01. Kapitel – Ein Jahr später**  
.

.

.

…………………………………………………………………

**Der, der außer sich ist, ist unverträglich, streitend, überheblich, niederträchtig,****  
****voller Zweifel stets und auch voller Ablehnung****  
****- und immer dann auch sehr belastet - er ist nicht sich –****  
****- er liebt sich selbst nicht - denn sonst wäre er beherrscht von sich –****  
****- er will die beherrschen, die ihn deswegen nicht lieben können –****  
****und das ist gegen ihn selbst dann gerichtet**  
Bruno O. Sorensen

…………………………………………………………………

.

.

.

Jeder Besucher, der eine der wertvollen Eintrittskarten zu einem berühmt-berüchtigten Ball auf Malfoy Manor ergattern konnte, war nicht so dumm, um nicht zu kommen. Dieses kleine vergoldete Stück Papier war nicht nur ein Garant für ein ordentliches Essen und gehobenes Amüsement, es war die Eintrittskarte zu der Obersten Tausend, der Crème de la crème, dem magischen Hochadel. Nur ein dauerhafter Krankenhausaufenthalt oder Tod hinderte die illustre Gesellschaft dem Ruf des nebulösen Lucius Malfoys nicht zu folgen.

Er war ein Rätsel. Nach außen hin war er charmant und aufmerksam, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit, der Inbegriff eines englischen Gentlemans. Niemand kannte seine Vergangenheit wirklich. Die, die darüber hätten reden können, waren entweder tot oder schlau genug, es nicht zu tun. Und doch wusste jeder, dass er als rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords agiert hatte. Doch dieser Umstand schreckte nicht, dass sich seine Beliebtheit in dem letzten Jahr noch gesteigert hatte, und dass er als begehrte ‚Junggeselle' verschrien war, den es einzufangen galt. Bad Guys waren Faszination, sie strömten diese Mischung aus gefährlicher Brutalität und trügerischer Sanftheit aus.

Natürlich wusste er um die Gerüchte, die sich um seine Person rankten. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie dazu beitrugen, dass er wieder mit offenen Armen in der Gesellschaft empfangen wurde. Und natürlich war er Urheber der meisten von ihnen. Eine neue Heirat war nicht das, was er sich unter einem angenehmen Leben vorstellte, aber er wusste, er musste diesen unvermeidbaren Schritt gehen, wenn er die Karriereleiter innerhalb der Hautevolee weiter erklimmen wollte. Ein Malfoy war nur das Beste vom Besten gewöhnt und er wollte dafür sorgen, dass er auch in der Welt der anderen Seite wieder ein strahlender Diamant war. Unter Voldemort war er der erste Mann gewesen, hier strebte er das oberste Amt an.

Natürlich würde er das schaffen. Er war ein Meister der Manipulation. Wenn er es wollte, konnte er jeden glauben lassen, die Welt wäre eckig. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er die Fähigkeit der Suggestion beherrscht und er gedachte nicht, sich zurückzuziehen und einen auf ‚schlechtes Gewissen' zu machen. Er war ein Malfoy. Die Malfoys herrschten seit über eintausend Jahren. Irgendwann würde er das höchste Amt innehaben und der magischen Welt zeigen, dass er die Fäden nicht nur im Hintergrund zog…

Mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand ging er lächelnd auf eine kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern zu, die allesamt wichtige Positionen im Ministerium innehielten. „Mrs. Collin", schnurrte er, nahm die behandschuhten Finger und hauchte der zarten Blondine einen angemessenen Kuss auf die Finger. „Sie sind wie immer eine Augenweide", schmeichelte er und sah der Dame tief in die Augen. Sie gurrte und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Mr. Malfoy … Lucius … Sie unverschämter Mann, ich bin eine verheiratete Frau." Er lächelte. „Und das allein ist der Grund, warum ich mich Ihnen nicht erkläre", säuselte er. ‚Dummes Weib", dachte er dagegen. ‚Glaubt sie wirklich, ich würde auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, _ihr_ den Hof zu machen?' Lucius sah sich diskret um und erblickte die Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Collin. ‚Ihr schon eher.' Natürlich war der schönen Mutter aufgefallen, dass ihr Gastgeber ihre Tochter gesehen hatte. Insgeheim grinste sie. Solange ein Mann einen Titel und Geld hatte, verzieh man ihm alles. Wenn ihre Tochter erst einmal den Ring am Finger hatte, wäre es ein Kinderspiel ihn wieder loszuwerden.

Malfoy hatte sich derweil zu den Männern gesellt und in die Runde genickt. „Gentlemen." Dobstone, derzeit erster Berater des Premierministers Tony Blairs, nickte ihm kühl zu. „Malfoy", sagte er knapp und drehte sich zu Shermanie um. Bernhard van Shermanie sah ängstlich zu dem blonden Mann. Eine solch rüde Behandlung durch Dobstone war eine klare Ablehnung und Beleidigung. Jeder im Saal wusste, dass man einen Lucius Malfoy nicht beleidigte. Das war gefährlich. Das steigerte die Faszination.

Malfoy zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, wie es auch sein alter Freund Severus Snape tat, und musterte Dobstone kalt. Er wusste, er musste handeln, wenn er nicht zum Gespött der Oberschicht werden wollte. „Dobstone", sagte er leise, trügerisch sanft. „Auch ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend." Lucius konnte die Umstehenden förmlich aufseufzen hören, als er sich abwandte. Dadurch, dass er Dobstones Verhalten ‚großzügigerweise' übersah und sie nicht, wie allgemeinhin erwartet, mit einer ebenso rüden Behandlung rächte, stellte er sich über den Mann und hatte diesen Machtkampf für sich entschieden.

„Gut gemacht." Malfoy sah auf und direkt in die amüsiert wirkenden Augen seines alten Freundes William Tavington. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Eine leichte Übung." Tavingtons Belustigung nahm zu. „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich spreche von diesem kleinen arrangierten Zusammenstoss zwischen Dobs und dir. Niemand wird auch nur vermuten, dass er in Wirklichkeit für dich arbeitet." Lucius, der so stand, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte, lächelte kalt. „Natürlich. Nichts anderes war beabsichtigt." Tavington nickte. „Du hast Mary auf die Probe gestellt?" Malfoy hielt es nicht für nötig, dies zu kommentieren. „Sie hat sich als einigermaßen intelligent herausgestellt, neigt aber zu unsäglicher Anhänglichkeit", erwiderte er gelangweilt. „Diesmal nicht Mexiko?" Nun reagierte der Slytherin, indem er seinen Freund ansah. „Möchtest du deine alte Arbeitsstätte wieder sehen? Das ließe sich arrangieren, nur befürchte ich, du würdest sie diesmal von der anderen Seite genießen dürfen." Tavington hob abwehrend beide Hände, während er Malfoy spöttisch anlächelte. „Pakistan ist ein schönes Land."

Ein strafender Blick traf ihn. „Nicht so laut." Dann fügte Lucius leiser hinzu: „Bei Mary werde ich mir etwas … spezielles überlegen. Nicht, dass so etwas wieder passiert." – „Du meinst, wie vor einem Jahr?", fragte Tavington scheinbar naiv. „Das war wirklich unglücklich verlaufen." Malfoy lächelte, während er einem seiner Geschäftspartner zunickte. „Sei froh, dass ich dich da rausgeholt und die Beweise vernichtet habe, bevor dein Chef mit jemandem sprechen konnte. So stand er mit leeren Händen da." – „Dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Weißt du, wer diese Beweise geliefert hat?" Sie schlenderten nebeneinander her und schienen sich über das Wetter zu unterhalten. Sämtliche weibliche Anwesende hafteten ihre Blicke auf diese beiden, waren sie mit Abstand nicht nur die attraktivsten Exemplare im Saal, sondern auch die Mmysteriösesten.

„Ein kleines Licht irgendwo in dem Gefängnis. Ferily oder so." – „Ferally." – „Genau. Er war eifersüchtig auf dich und wollte deinen Platz einnehmen." Tavingtons Augen zogen sich für einen Moment kritisch zusammen. „Diese kleine Ratte. Wenn ich den erwische…" Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Contenance, mein Freund. Ferally kann dir nichts mehr tun. Lediglich den Würmern, die seinen Körper langsam zerfressen." Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Tavingtons Lippen.

„Denkst du manchmal noch an die kleine Weasley?" Lucius brauchte nicht mal eine Sekunde, um seinen Gefährten hinter einen Pfeiler zu ziehen und ihn am Hemdkragen zupacken. „Lass es dir gesagt sein, _mein Freund_, Ginny ist tot. Sie ist Vergangenheit. Du brauchst sie nicht mehr zu erwähnen." Er ließ William los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick klomm Hass in Tavingtons Augen auf, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Verzeih mir, Luc, ich wusste nicht, dass du sie geliebt hast." – „Das habe ich auch nicht ..." – „Warum hast du ihr dann eine Beerdigung organisiert und warst auch noch da?" - ."… ich mochte sie." Lucius horchte auf. „Woher weißt du, dass ich da war?" William verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst alt, _mein Freund_. Du hast es mir erzählt. Kurz nach Arthur Weasleys Tod." Malfoy nickte nachlässig und beeilte sich, Miss Collin zuzunicken. „Stimmt." Sie nahmen ihre Schlenderei durch den Ballsaal wieder auf.

ooOoo

Stunden später waren die letzten Gäste verabschiedet worden und die Hauselfen und sonstige Angestellte begannen mit dem Aufräumen. Geschirr musste gespült, Tischdecken gewaschen und Wachs vom Boden gekratzt werden. Niemand wagte zu stöhnen, obwohl die Aufräummaßnahmen wieder eine ganze Nacht beanspruchen würden. Die Gesellschaft verstand nicht nur zu feiern, sondern auch entsprechend ausgelass Unrat zu produzieren.

Der Hausherr beobachtete die Elfen eine Weile und überzeugte sich davon, dass alles seine Ordnung hatte. Dann gähnte er verstohlen und beschloss, auf einen letzten Drink in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Er erteilte entsprechende Anweisungen und betrat weniger als eine Minute später die geräumige Bibliothek, die in das Zimmer eingegliedert worden war. Wie üblich waren zwei Kerzenleuchter im Einsatz, so dass genug Licht war, um noch einige Papiere durchzugehen.

Als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm und mit blitzschnell gezücktem Zauberstab in einer ruhigen und eleganten Bewegung in die entsprechende Richtung wirbelte, war es ihm, als ereile ihn ein Dèjà-vu und er kam sich vor wie in einem dieser speziellen Muggelfilme, in denen der Hauptcharakter, natürlich er, auf die große Unbekannte traf. Er traf wirklich auf sie und zuerst wurden ihm ein Paar Füße in flachen Absatzschuhen bewusst, die das untere Ende eines sehr femininen Körpers bildeten. Als nächstes wurde er einem Paar lässig übereinandergeschlagener Beine ansichtig, deren Waden wohlgeformt und nahezu perfekt für den folgenden Torso waren, den zwei noch wohler geformte Brüste sehr attraktiv machte. Die Arme lagen lässig auf den Lehnen eines seiner Sessel auf und in einer Hand hielt die unerwartete Besucherin ein Glas seines besten Whiskys, der normalerweise lediglich ihm vorbehalten war. Als er in das faszinierende Augenpaar blickte traf ihn ein gelassenes Lächeln.

Malfoy ließ den Zauberstab sinken, natürlich nur nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass er nicht bedroht wurde, drehte sich zum Schreibtisch um und zog ein Scheckheft heraus. „Wie viel?", fragte er knapp. Die Besucherin lachte. „Ich will Ihr Geld nicht, Malfoy." – „Warum sind Sie dann hier? Meiner Erfahrung nach geht es ständig ums Geld, wenn jemand … von Ihnen hier auftaucht." Wieder lachte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden." Er runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu ihr um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an seinen Schreibtisch. „Reden?", fragte er. „Reden", bestätigte sie.

„Nun, ich freue mich, dass Sie offensichtlich bei bester Gesundheit sind." Lucius ließ seine Besucherin nicht aus den Augen. Sie schien keinerlei Angst vor ihm zu haben und das irritierte ihn. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Frauen die Augen vor Unsicherheit und Nervosität vor ihm niederschlugen. Er genoss diesen Moment grenzenloser Macht über das weibliche Geschlecht. Doch sie tat nichts der gleichen. Noch immer saß sie sich völlig entspannt auf seinem Sessel und besaß sogar die Unverfrorenheit, seinen _besten_ Whisky zu trinken. Dieser vierzig Jahre alte Laproaig war ein wertvolles Geschenk eines alten Freundes gewesen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich auch weiterhin unter Kontrolle halten. „Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?", fragte er, so als säße er bei der Queen zur Teestunde. „Das möchten Sie nicht wissen." Gekonnt einschüchternd und gleichzeitig faszinierend distanziert hob er eine Augenbraue. „Glauben Sie mir, junge Dame, ich stelle keinerlei Fragen, deren Antworten mich nicht interessieren." Sie nickte und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Natürlich nicht, Mr. Malfoy … Möchten Sie auch einen Schluck?" Eine Millisekunde später war er bei ihr, hatte beide Hände auf den Lehnen abgestützt und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. „Sie besitzen die Impertinenz einfach in mein Haus einzudringen und mir von meinem eigenen Whisky anzubieten, den Sie im Übrigen nicht zu schätzen wissen, ansonsten würden Sie ihn nicht so … runterkippen?" Sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Herausfordernd sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und wandte sich dann mit ihrem Gesicht ab, um einen erneuten Schluck zu trinken. „Zumindest beweisen Ihre Bekannten Geschmack", stellte sie nüchtern fest. Malfoy knirschte insgeheim mit den Zähnen. „Vielleicht habe ich ihn mir ja selbst gekauft." Spöttisch zog sie ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch und deutete auf eine Karte. „Und sich selbst einen Gruß geschrieben?"

„Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben und verschwinden Sie dann. Sie sind in diesem Haus nicht willkommen." Lucius bedachte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick, dann drückte er sich ab und ließ sich mit einer Erlesenheit in den nächsten Sessel gleiten, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er es gewöhnt war, auf andere zu wirken. Sie war gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Ich möchte mich mit Ihnen über eine … gemeinsame Freundin unterhalten." Sofort waren seine Sinne geschärft und seine Vorsicht geweckt. „Haben wir denn gemeinsame Freunde?", fragte er zuckersüß und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, wobei er die Ellenbogen auf die Sessellehne abstützte. „Der Umstand von Ginnys Tod ist mir unklar", erklärte sie. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie wirklich im Ausland von einer … Pyramide gefallen ist … Von Ihnen möchte ich die Wahrheit wissen. Und sollte ich herausfinden, dass Sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise die Finger im Spiel haben, Malfoy, dann werden Sie mich kennenlernen." Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, das Spiel begann ihm langsam Spaß zu machen. „Ich zittere vor Angst, Miss Granger …"

.

.

.

…………………………………………………………………

**Begriffe:**  
- Hautvolee: eine spöttisch abwertende Bezeichnung für die sog. High Society

**Anmerkung:**  
Beginnender voldemort'scher (Größen-) Wahnsinn bei unserem Blonden Toxikum?

Natürlich ist Tavington braunhaarig. Verzeihung.

Ich weiß, hat arge Ähnlichkeiten zu DFV I. Ist aber absolut beabsichtigt.

Lucius konnte natürlich nicht sagen, dass Ginny aus Versehen ums Leben kam, während er ihr eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Darum hat er einen Pyramidensturz initiiert. Ich war so frei und habe dafür die reale Begebenheit als Vorbild genommen. In der eine Achtzigjährige beim Abstieg der berühmten mexikanischen Pyramide Chichén Itzá aufgrund der Hitze einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat und herunter fiel. Seitdem ist die Pyramide leider, leider nicht mehr zu besteigen.

**Danke an:**

Sepsis: natürlich kommt der zweite Teil zwinker und diesmal lm/hg. Mittlerweile hat es sich fast zu einer eigenständigen Geschichte entwickelt, aber da Ginny immer und immer wieder Thema ist und der zweite Teil letztendlich doch noch viel zu sehr mit dem ersten verknüpft ist, hab ich mich für eine Fortsetzung entschieden. knuff


	3. Circulus vitiosus

**02. Kapitel - Circulus vitiosus**

**Gemeinschaftlicher Wahnsinn hört auf Wahnsinn zu sein und wird Magie.****  
****Wahnsinn nach Regeln und vollem Bewußtsein.**  
Novalis

Die junge Frau hatte sich nach diesem Auftritt relativ schnell verabschiedet. Bei jeder anderen wäre es einer Flucht gleich gekommen, nicht so bei Hermine Granger. Malfoy saß noch lange in seinem Sessel und grübelte über die vergangenen zehn Minuten nach. Zehn Minuten hatten ausgereicht, um zu erkennen, dass er nicht mehr der kleinen Schülerin gegenüberstand, die er mit seinem ursprünglichen Gehabe hätte beeindrucken können. Sie war irgendwie anders. Und, was Lucius wesentlich mehr beunruhigte, sie war kälter, abgeklärter … ebenbürtiger. Natürlich konnte eine noch nicht mal fünfundzwanzigjährige Frau nie und nimmer mit ihm auf einer Stufe stehen, dennoch, etwas an ihrem Erscheinen beunruhigte ihn.

Malfoy ließ eine kleine Kiste auf sich zu schweben und zog eine Santa Clara Magnum heraus. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die ungewöhnlich lange Zigarre aus Mexiko und zündete sie schließlich nach einem alten Ritual an. Er wusste, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken und die folgende Nacht würde er damit verbringen, über Hermine Granger nachzudenken. Er lehnte sich zurück, genoss die leicht süßliche und nach Nuss schmeckende Zigarre und erinnerte sich…

_Rückblick, Endkampf Juni 1998_

Harry Potter kämpfte zusammen mit seinen Freunden Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley mitten in dem Hexenkessel ums nackte Überleben und zusätzlich um den Tod des größten Diktators in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt. Überall zischten Flüche umher und fast sekündlich fiel jemand tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Malfoy kämpfte im Verborgenen gegen Amycus Carrow. Mehr aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er gesehen, dass Hagrid Walden MacNair gegen eine Wand geschleudert und Filius Flitwick Antonin Dolohow außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Jetzt, als er Carrow besiegt hatte und sich umsah, erkannte er eben jenen MacNair, der sich wieder aufgerappelte und mit fast schon martyrerischer Absicht auf das Goldene Trio zu rannte, um seinem Herrn zu helfen.

Hermine hatte gegen MacNair keine Chance. Sie spürte, dass sie einen Schlag bekam und konnte einen Aufschrei nicht vermeiden. MacNair nahm sie in einer schraubstockähnlichen Umklammerung gefangen und schrie wie von Sinnen seinem Herrn zu, er kümmere sich um dieses kleine Schlammblut höchstpersönlich. Das war der Ausschlag für das Ende gewesen. Die Weasleys wollten Hermine retten und hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment falsch eingesetzt. Sie waren alle sofort tot gewesen. Alle bis auf Ginny, die sich irgendwo anders befand. Harry gelang es Voldemort, der auch für einen Augenblick irritiert war, zu töten, doch Alecto Carrow nutzte Harrys Triumph, um ihn zu töten. MacNair verstand sofort und verschwand. Und mit ihm Hermine. Seitdem galt die junge Miss Granger als verschwunden und niemand wusste, ob auch sie noch lebte.

_Rückblickende_

Malfoy zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarre und inhalierte den Rauch tief in seine Lungen. Diese mexikanische Magnum war sein Geld wirklich wert. ‚Hermine Granger …', dachte er, ‚bist du also wieder zurückgekommen …' Ein Plan nahm in seinem Gehirn Gestalt an und er begann, ihn weiter auszuarbeiten. Es war Zeit, Miss Granger ein paar Manieren beizubringen. Und was schon bei Miss Weasley funktioniert hatte, würde sich auch bei dieser kleinen Hexe als praktikabel erweisen…

So saß er bereits am nächsten Tag wieder in einem Sessel. Allerdings nicht in seinem eigenen, sondern in Miss Grangers. Er hatte sie gehen sehen und sofort die Gelegenheit genutzt, in ihre Wohnung einzudringen. Es war nicht schwierig, im Gegenteil, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren fast beleidigend einfach gewesen. Sie stellten kein Hindernis für ihn da. Natürlich hatte er sich in der Wohnung umgesehen und war ebenfalls enttäuscht worden, die junge Hexe behielt nichts in ihrer Wohnung, was er letztendlich gegen sich verwenden konnte. Kein schmutziges Geheimnis. Keine unerlaubten Gegenstände. Nichts. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

‚Hermine, Hermine …', dachte er, ‚du beginnst, mich zu faszinieren ...' Wie schon Ginny Weasley besaß Hermine offenbar die Angewohnheit, ihn herausfordern zu wollen. Gryffindor eben. Doch diesmal, dessen war sich Lucius bewusst, hatte er es mit einer mächtigeren Hexe zu tun. Ginevra Weasley war verzweifelt gewesen und sie hatte zu viel Glück gehabt. Bei Hermine Granger war es Berechnung. Er erkannte Kalkül, wenn er damit zu tun hatte. Was war geschehen, dass diese junge Hexe zu dieser Amazone herangewachsen war?

Er hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und nippte an seinem Whiskyglas. Er war überrascht gewesen, als er Whisky in Miss Grangers Vorratsschrank gefunden hatte und hatte nicht widerstehen können, sich ein Glas einzuschenken. Die Flasche war unbeschriftet gewesen, doch der Inhalt roch eindeutig nach Whisky. Lucius lächelte und ‚kuschelte' sich tiefer in das weiche Leder. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Die Tür wurde auf Muggelart geöffnet und Malfoy konnte ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Gleich würde er sich für den gestrigen Auftritt rächen. Er hörte, wie die Tür aufging und Hermine ihre Wohnung betrat. „Mein Whisky kann mit Ihrem nicht mithalten, Malfoy, genießen Sie ihn trotzdem. Ich hab den Glenfiddich extra für Sie gekauft." Lucius musste sich beherrschen, das Gesöff nicht einfach über den Teppichboden zu spucken. Woher wusste diese kleine Kröte, dass er da war? Und außerdem … Glenfiddich? Extra für ihn?

Die braune Lockenmähne schob sich durch die Wohnzimmertür und die hübsche Amazone wagte es, ihn spöttisch anzulächeln. „Wenn Sie meinen Teppich beschmutzen, müssen Sie ihn reinigen", war der einzige Kommentar den sie abgab, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand und ein paar Minuten später mit einem Glas Wasser wieder auftauchte. „Sie verzeihen, dass ich Wasser trinke, Malfoy? So früh am Tag neige ich nicht dazu, dem Alkohol zu frönen." Sie lächelte, als sie das Glas an ihrem Mund ansetzte und ein paar Schlucke trank.

Malfoy sah diesmal etwas, was ihm am vergangenen Abend nicht aufgefallen war. Eine lange Narbe zierte ihren Unterarm und deutete eine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit an. „MacNair war nicht zimperlich?", lies er geradezu nebensächlich verlauten und beugte sich vor, um ihr das Wasser abzunehmen. Lieber Wasser als Glenfiddich. Hermine warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, stand dann wieder auf und ging erneut in die Küche, um ein zweites Glas zu holen und diesmal eine Flasche mitzubringen. „Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause, Malfoy." Er schweifte über ihre karge Einrichtung. „Es ist nicht das, was ich gewohnt bin … Miss Granger." – „Das tut mir außerordentlich leid … _Sir_", spottete sie. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ein guter Anfang, Miss Granger, aber das können Sie überzeugender." Sie ignorierte seine anzügliche Bemerkung. „Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, wenn Sie mich schon so bald mit Ihrem Besuch beehren." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Malfoy ärgerte sich wieder. Sie nahm ihn nicht ernst.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier bin", fragte er stattdessen und gab seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Unterton. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht täuschen. „Nichts leichter als das. Ich vermute, Sie sind kein Fassadenkletterer und selbst mit Magie kann ein Mann Ihres … Formates", ein demonstrativer Blick auf deine Körpermitte und Malfoy quittierte es mit einem Schnauben, „nicht ungesehen an der Außenwand in den sechsten Stock gelangen, weshalb lediglich die Tür als Einstiegsmöglichkeit übrig bleibt. Ich habe bestimmte Sicherheitssprüche verwendet, mit denen _Sie_ sich auskennen und zusätzlich ein paar meiner eigenen, damit ich _Sie_ erkenne. Da die Sicherheitssprüche überwunden waren und nur Sie sie erkennen konnten, braucht es keiner großen Intelligenz, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und _Sie_ in meiner Wohnung zu wissen. Da Ihre Vorliebe für Whisky bekannt ist, habe ich mir gedacht, ich versüße Ihnen das Durchsuchen meiner Wohnung und die Warterei mit einem schönen Glas Glenfiddich." Sie grinste überlegen.

„Kröte", murmelte Lucius und ärgerte sich, wieder einmal, über sich selbst. Er war ihr mit erhobenem Haupte in die Falle gelaufen und diesmal entschuldigte nichts sein Handeln. Sie schien ihn erwartet zu haben. Sie schien damit fest gerechnet zu haben, davon zeugte dieser Emporkömmlingswhisky. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, die Hände an ihre Kehle zu legen und sanft zuzudrücken. Scheinbar war sie ihm einen Schritt voraus. Ein Umstand, der dringend geändert werden musste.

Lucius Malfoy stellte das Glas zur Seite und stand auf. „Da Ihre Wohnung nicht unbedingt das ist, was ich für ein Gespräch als optimale Umgebung halte, schlage ich vor, dass wir den Standort wechseln." Hermine nickte wissen. „In ein Ihnen bekanntes Terrain? Verunsichere ich Sie, Malfoy?" – „Mitnichten, junge Dame. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, nicht weiteren … Überraschungen ausgesetzt zu werden." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Ziehen Sie sich etwas an, dass Sie mehr wie eine Dame erscheinen lässt. Ich habe nicht vor, mich mit Ihrer Gesellschaft zu blamieren." Sie schüttelte spöttisch ihren Kopf. „Was genau schwebt Ihnen vor, Malfoy? Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen der Inhalt meines Kleiderschrankes bestens bekannt ist. " Er lachte amüsiert auf. „Das dunkelgrüne Kleid." Sie salutierte gespielt unterwürfig. „Wie Sie wünschen … _Sir_."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem kleinen, abgelegenen Restaurant vor einen halben Liter Wein und studierten die Speisekarte. Seit ihrem Aufbruch hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere den Anfang machte. Hermine warf ihrem dunklen Begleiter einen raschen Blick über die Karte hinweg zu. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn für Ginnys Mord zur Verantwortung ziehen wollte, musste sie geschickt vorgehen. Er wiederum überlegte, was die junge Hexe dazu treiben konnte, sich auf ein Spiel mit ihm einzulassen. Sie schien ihm für den Moment gewachsen zu sein, doch dauerhaft würde er diese Partie für sich entscheiden.

„Sie wünschen?" Der Kellner trat mit unterwürfiger Miene an den Tisch heran. „Den Dom Perignon rosè aus dem Jahre 1985, zwei Mal die Escargots à la Bourguignonne und als Hauptspeise jeweils die Tagliatelle mit weißen Trüffeln." – „Sehr wohl, Sir." Der Kellner verschwand augenblicklich, um die Bestellung aufzugeben und Malfoy wandte sich mit selbstzufriedener Miene zu seiner jungen Begleitung. „Eine exzellenter Auswahl." Hermine lächelte säuerlich. „Zumal ich sie auch selbst getroffen habe", fauchte sie. Ihm entging natürlich nicht die Ironie in ihren Worten. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, für Sie zu wählen, kleine Kröte, da ich angenommen habe, dass Sie in den vergangenen Jahren nicht immer etwas zu essen bekamen, was meinem Geschmack auch nur annähernd entspräche." – „Sie hätten sich schon längst umgebracht", kommentierte sie lediglich und Malfoy nickte mitfühlend. „Vier Jahre mit Walden zusammen …" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Meinen erhabenen Respekt, junge Frau. Das würden noch nicht einmal die Auroren aushalten. Amerika?" – „Madagaskar." – „Kein Wunder, dass Sie nicht gefunden werden konnten. Die Zauberer haben in der Zivilisation nach Ihnen gesucht ... Wie sind Sie entkommen?"

Der Champagner wurde serviert und Hermine nahm einen Schluck, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Nach Außen hin wirkte sie ruhig und berechnend, nur ihre Knie wurden leicht weich bei dem Gedanken, mit wem sie hier am Tisch saß. Er lächelte und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand. „Sie sollen einen luxuriösen Tropfen zu schätzen wissen, kleine Kröte. Man schluckt diesen Jahrgang nicht runter wie …. Glenfiddich, man genießt ihn. Also, wie sind Sie entkommen?" Sie warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Jeder macht irgendwann Fehler, Malfoy, selbst der beste Politiker, der wachsamste Auror, der mächtigste Gesellschaftslöwe." Gespielt getroffen legte er sich eine Hand auf die Brust und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, Sie meinen mich damit?" Betont gelangweilt betrachtete sie eingehend ihre Fingernägel. „Ich weiß nicht?"

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen und suchte nach Spott oder Hohn, als er diese einfache Frage stellte. Doch sie fand nichts. Nichts, was darauf hindeuten konnte, dass er die Worte gegen sie verwenden würde. Das Einzige, was sie leicht entdecken konnte, war ein Hauch von Mitleid. Mitleid? Ein Lucius Malfoy hatte kein Mitleid. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie kalt und ihr Gegenüber seufzte leise. „Miss Granger … Hermine … Ich kenne Walden MacNair. Ich kenne ihn besser, als ich es sollte. Ich weiß, er ist nicht zimperlich. Und wenn ich mir das da", er deutete auf ihre hässliche Narbe, „ansehe, dann kann ich mir in etwa vorstellen, wie der Rest Ihres attraktiv verpackten Körpers aussieht … Und selbst ich wünsche nicht mal Ihnen dieses Schicksal." Seine Worte klangen aufrichtig. Sie sah ihn an und schwieg.

Die Weinbergschnecken wurden serviert und sie aßen schweigsam eine Weile, bevor Hermine sich entschloss, diesen Schritt zu wagen. „_Circulus vitiosus_." Sie beobachtete, dass der sonst so beherrschte Lucius Malfoy mit der Wimper zuckte. Sie wusste, er kannte diesen Begriff. Und sie täuschte sich nicht. Seine Reaktion hatte ihn verraten. Doch was bedeutete dieses kurze Zusammenzucken? Dass er mit dem Kreis in Verbindung stand? Oder bedeutete es Angst? Angst vor diesen Leuten, die sich _Circulus vitiosus_ nannten? Sie wusste es nicht, noch nicht. „Eine hierarchisch geordnete Gilde von Männern, die strenge Regeln und Vorschriften verfolgt, um sich selbst zu etwas Besonderem zu entwickeln. Jeder Mann besitzt eine oder mehrere Frauen, die ihm als Besitz zugeschrieben worden sind und von ihm psychisch zugrunde gerichtet werden, um sie zu brechen und schließlich als Dienerin oder Prostituierte zu benuten." Wieder warf sie Malfoy einen Blick durch halbgeschlossene Augenlidern zu und sah, dass er sich zurückgelehnt hatte und nachdenklich mit seinem Champagnerglas spielte. Sie hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Die meist sehr jungen Frauen", fuhr sie fort, „sind überwiegend zufällig oder durch gezielte Entführung in deren Besitz gekommen, wie sie selbst es bezeichnen, oder werden mit falschen Versprechungen geködert. Die Gildeangehörigen werden gezielt darauf geschult, das Objekt, denn mehr sind die Frauen nicht, zu beeinflussen und zu dem zu machen, was sie nach Glauben der Gilde seien sollten … Es wird eine gezielte Abhängigkeit geschaffen und sie werden psychisch so lange beeinflusst, bis diese Frauen glauben, dass es ihr eigener Wille sei, ihrem Besitzer jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Sie werden gezielt darauf domestiziert, ihre Persönlichkeit und ihren Willen aufzugeben, so dass sie die Achtung vor sich selbst verlieren und alles mit sich machen lassen. Ihr Stand ist nicht nur tiefer als der eines Tieres, sie müssen auch oft den so genannten Freunden des Gildemitgliedes zur Verfügung stehen, wenn-" Malfoy hob die Hand und unterbrach sie. „Ich kenne diese Art Sekte", sagte er ruhig. „Aus Erfahrung?" Hermine wusste, es war dumm, aber sie konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Nein", antwortete er scharf, „auch wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben, ich achte die Frau als solche in einer Art und Weise, die nicht, absolut gar nichts mit der _Circulus_ _vitiosus_ zu tun hat."

Die Weinbergschnecken waren schon lange abgeräumt und der Hauptgang serviert worden. Wieder aßen sie schweigend. „Ich habe Narzissa ihrerzeit aus der _Circulus vitiosus_ herausgeholt", sagte er schließlich. „Sie war nicht das, was eine Black hätte sein sollen und sollte sozusagen „im Sinne der Gemeinschaft" erzogen werden." Er schnaubte. „Sie wissen, Hermine, was Narzissa hatte durchmachen müssen. Sie hat nachts geschrieen. Sie hat mich oft zurückgestoßen. Sie hat eine Arroganz an den Tag gelegt, um über ihr eigenes Seelenleben hinwegzutäuschen. Sie war nicht fähig zu lieben und doch war Draco das Einzige auf der Welt gewesen, dass ihr Herz am ehesten angesprochen hatte." Seine Worte rührten Hermine. Mitleid stieg in ihr auf und sie konnte den Impuls, ihre Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen, nicht unterdrücken. Sofort hob er den Blick und sah ihr mit einem Ausdruck der Trauer tief in die Augen. „Sie haben wirklich mein Mitgefühl, Hermine." Hermine nickte. Sie war verunsichert. Er verhielt sich so anders als sie es erwartet hatte, doch sie musste es versuchen. Sie durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Lucius Malfoy noch für ein Mensch sein konnte. Das, was sie bislang wusste, reichte ihr vollkommen. Sie hasste ihn und gleichzeitig zog er sie an. Es war ihr Untergang. Und es war perfekt. Nur so würde sie ihr Ziel, ihn zu zerstören, erreichen können….

„Was ist mit Ginny geschehen?", fragte sie daher schlicht und wich seinem Blick aus. Hätte sie ihn angesehen, sie hätte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen erkannt, dass ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte. Aber sie tat es nicht, sie starrte weiterhin auf ihr Glas und hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm liegend. Gerade, als sie die Hand wegziehen wollte, umfasste er sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Narbe. Ein Prickeln durchlief sie. „Die süße kleine Ginny", sagte er lang gezogen. „Ihr hatte das Schicksal übel mitgespielt und sie hatte sich, nach einigem reiflichen Überlegen, dazu entschlossen, mit mir einen Handel einzugehen, der sie verpflichtete, gewisse Dinge zu erledigen, während ich für sie finanziell aufkam und dafür sorgte, dass es Arthur gut ging." – „Arthur ist tot." – „Ein Umstand, für den ich nichts kann. Manche Menschen geben irgendwann auf und sterben." – „Und Ginny?" Er lächelte fast schon melancholisch. „Ein bedauernswertes Missgeschick. Ihr … Unfall war weder geplant noch gefördert worden. Es tut mir leid, dass Ginny sterben musste, ich hatte es anders geplant."

Hermine wollte nachbohren, wurde doch von einem Mann unterbrochen, der an ihren Tisch trat und mit Malfoy ein paar Worte wechselte. Malfoy nickte. „Kommen Sie", befahl er knapp und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie ihm folgte. „Sie haben noch nicht bezahlt", schrie der Kellner. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hier rauskommen, Gregor", bellte er ruppig und griff nach Hermines Hand, um sie noch schneller aus dem Restaurant zu ziehen. Kaum standen sie vor der Tür, da hatte er ihr schon den Arm um die Taille gelegt und sie dich an sich herangezogen. Sie apparierten direkt in eine dunkle Nische des Flures vor Hermines Wohnungstür. „Was?", fragte sie. „Razzia", antwortete er knapp, ließ sie aber nicht los. Er genoss diesen jungen schlanken Körper und verfluchte sich wieder einmal für seine Vorliebe für junge Hexen. „Razzia?" Er lachte rau. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, das Restaurant wird vom Minister besucht?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Sehen wir uns wieder?"

Sie lehnte sich noch dichter an ihn und grinste anzüglich. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Lucius … Das verspreche ich dir." Dann neigte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, die pure Sünden versprachen. Für einen Moment hielt sie sich an dem Knauf ihrer Wohnungstür fest, sie wusste nicht, dass es sie auf diese Art und Weise mitnehmen würde, wenn sie seine Lippen berührte, doch sie musste standhaft bleiben. Rasch zog sie sich mit einem unergründlichen Blick zurück und schloss lächelnd die Tür. Wenn er nicht noch im Flur gestanden hätte, sie hätte einen Freudenschrei losgelassen. Sie hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt und er war blindlings reingetappt. Sie konnte morgen zum Minister gehen und ihm ein kleines, magisches Band vorlegen, das während des gesamten Gespräches mitgelaufen war und es aufgezeichnet hatte. Malfoy hatte seine Beteiligung an Ginnys Tod zugegeben. Askaban war ihm sicher.

Hektisch durchwühlte sie ihre Handtasche, doch sie fand den kleinen schwarzen Kasten nicht. Er war in keinem Seitenfach, oder sonst wo reingerutscht. Sie erstarrte und rannte schließlich zur Tür. Malfoy lehnte lässig an der kühlen Steinwand des trostlos wirkenden Ganges und sah sie mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Suchst du das hier, Kröte?", fragte er herablassend und hielt ihr das gesuchte Band entgegen….

**Begriffe:**  
Escargots à la Bourguignonne Weinbergschnecken in Butter- und Gewürzsauce, im Ofen gebacken  
Circulus vitiosus Teufelskreis  
domestizieren zähmen, gefügig machen


	4. Fragen über Wahrheit

**03. Kapitel – Fragen über Wahrheit**

**Wünsche will ich, nichts als Wünsche: immer an Stelle der Erfüllung eines neuen Wunsches.**  
Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

Am liebsten hätte Hermine mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, doch sie untersagte sich dieses undamenhafte Verhalten. Ihr kam in Erinnerung, wie er sie an sich gedrückt hatte und mit ihr appariert war. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er ihr das Band aus der Tasche nehmen müssen. Im Geiste rekonstruierte sie diese Szene und hatte das Gefühl, wissen zu müssen, wann genau er ihr das Band entwendet hatte. „Neuerdings zum Taschenspieler avanciert?", fragte sie stattdessen spöttisch. Er schüttelte maliziös den Kopf. „In Zeiten wie diesen muss ein Mann wie ich flexibel sein, kleine Kröte." Er besaß die Unverschämtheit, ihr frech ins Gesicht zu lächeln. „Ich habe Pläne und die wirst du nicht zunichte machen … Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich war so ungründlich beim Durchsuchen deiner Wohnung?" Gleichmütig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich nicht um kleine, unwichtig erscheinende Dinger kümmern." – „Du hast es schlicht und einfach vergessen", brachte er die ganze Angelegenheit auf den Punkt. Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung, nur um ihm lautstark die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Sein amüsiertes Lachen schien ihr noch Stunden später immer und immer wieder nachzuhallen …

Sie wartete fünf Minuten. Dann zehn und weitere fünfzehn. Schließlich stand Hermine auf und zog sich um. Sie musste noch dringend etwas einkaufen und sich um einen Job kümmern. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der neue Minister, würde ihr mit Sicherheit helfen können. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und dem Schlüssel und schloss die Wohnung hinter sich zu, wobei sie die Sicherheitszauber nicht vergaß, diesmal wesentlich stärkere. Sie wollte gerade zum Fahrstuhl gehen, als sie erstarrte. Malfoy hatte eine Ausdauer, das musste sie ihm lassen. Er lehnte noch immer an der Wand und sah sie fast schon neugierig an. „Was willst du noch hier?", fragte sie kalt und drückte auf den Knopf, mit dem sie den Fahrstuhl rufen konnte. „Dir ein Angebot machen", entgegnete er und Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Du bist noch nicht lange da und ich schätze, du musst irgendwie zu Geld kommen. Ich hätte da etwas, was dir helfen könnte." Sie zog kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch, wartete aber weiter ab. „Ich habe vor, geschäftlich in die Muggelwelt zu expandieren. Du bist eine Muggelgeborene und kennst dich in der Welt aus. Sei mein Beistand, erkläre mir, was ich wissen muss."

Hermine war verblüfft. „Warum gerade ich?", fragte sie nur. Das, was Malfoy ihr anbot, bedeutete eine Zusammenarbeit auf engstem Raum. Er wusste, dass sie ihm den Mord an Ginny nachweisen wollte und er bot ihr die Gelegenheit dazu. „Du bist, wie bereits gesagt, eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet. Außerdem sagt man dir große Klugheit nach, fast schon Brillanz. Ich bin immer auf der Suche nach guten Leuten." Er lächelte das berühmt-berüchtigte, unwiderstehliche Malfoylächeln und Hermine spürte, dass sich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib regte. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Sie musste nur zugreifen. Warum zögerte sie? „Natürlich wirst du auf … bestimmte Schwierigkeiten stoßen", fuhr er fort und beide wussten, was er genau meinte: Beweise. „Aber in dem Bereich, für den ich dich einstelle, hast du meine volle Unterstützung. Überlege es dir, kleine Kröte. Ich erwarte dich morgen um acht Uhr auf Malfoy Manor. Mit gepackten Koffern." Er drehte sich um und war gerade im Begriff zu Disapparieren, als er ein letztes Mal innehielt und sie noch einmal anlächelte. „Und bevor du dir deinen hübschen Kopf vollständig ruinierst … Ich habe dich dann besser unter Kontrolle." Hermine stand weitere zehn Minuten da und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Malfoy verschwunden war.

Den ganzen Abend lang saß die verwirrte Hermine in ihrem Lieblingssessel, hatte die Beine angezogen und dachte über Lucius' ‚Vorschlag' nach. Das Angebot war gut. „Verdammt, nein, es ist perfekt", sagte sie fast schon aggressiv und boxte in das Kissen, das auf ihrem Schoss lag. Es war die vollkommene Gelegenheit für sie. Ihr war klar, dass sie beide wussten, weshalb sie ihn aufgesucht hatte. Hermine wusste, dass er es wusste. Warum hatte er ihr dann so ein Angebot gemacht? Sie suchte den Haken, doch sie fand keinen. Wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie fand einfach nichts, was gegen seinen Vorschlag sprach.

Eine Stunde nachdem Lucius disappariert war, hatte eine Eule einen Vertrag gebracht, indem er noch einmal alle Konditionen aufgelistet hatte. Hermine war dieses Blatt Papier bereits zehn Mal durchgegangen. Der Vertrag war Hieb und Stichfest. Keine geheime Klausel. Keine Falle. Nichts. Und genau das machte sie misstrauisch. Lucius Malfoy machte nichts nur aus reiner Nächstenliebe. So ein Angebot war absolut untypisch für ihn. Er servierte seinen Kopf auf dem goldenen Tablett. Sie fragte sich immer nur: „Warum?"

Eben jener Mann gönnte sich ein Glas richtigen Whiskys. Das ‚Zeug', das er vorher bei Hermine Granger zu sich genommen hatte, war geradezu eine Beleidigung für seine Geschmacksnerven. Natürlich hatte er Glenfiddich nie zuvor getrunken. Schließlich war er exklusiveres gewöhnt, warum sich also den Gaumen mit einem derartig proletenehaften Whisky zerstören? Whisky war mittlerweile elementar für ihn geworden. Er hatte immer eine Flasche auf Vorrat (in Wirklichkeit waren es zehn) und er hatte sich angewöhnt, den Tag bei einem Gläschen ausklingen zu lassen.

„Hermine, Hermine", sinnierte er. „Ich würde diese Flasche darauf verwetten, dass du nun in deinem Wohnzimmer sitzt und über mein Angebot nachgrübelst." Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, dass viele als kalt bezeichnen würden. Doch es war ein Lächeln der Berechnung. Seit Ginevra Weasley hatte er keine Frau mehr getroffen, die auch nur daran gedacht hatte, mit ihm die Zauberstäbe zu kreuzen. Es war eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, so plötzlich und unerwartet auf das weibliche Drittel des ehemaligen Goldenen Trios zu stoßen. Auch wenn er seine Langeweile auf verschiedenste Art in den Griff bekam, so gestand er sich mit jedem Tag, den er älter wurde, ein, dass er im Grunde genommen ein sehr einsamer Mann war. Macht macht einsam. Ein Preis, den er zahlen musste, wenn er den Namen Malfoy wieder zu Ruhm und Ehre bringen wollte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Hermine Granger war anders. Er wusste, sie wollte ihm Ginnys Tod, oder zumindest seine Beteiligung daran, nachweisen. Doch es war lediglich ein Unfall gewesen und er war gründlich. Nichts würde die junge Hexe auf Malfoy Manor finden, dass auch nur im Entferntesten daran erinnerte, dass er mal Kontakt mit der jungen Weasley gehabt hatte. Auch wenn der mexikanische Gefängnisleiter ein Zauberer war, so war er Lucius Malfoy nicht gewachsen gewesen. Sein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren war eine unspektakuläre Angelegenheit gewesen. Ebenso die der anderen. Nun wussten nur noch er und sein guter Freund Tavington Bescheid. Und eben Hermine Granger. Wieder fragte er sich, woher sie davon wusste. Von William konnte sie nichts erfahren haben, die beiden kannten sich nicht. Außerdem war Williams Loyalität stärker.

Wieder lächelte er. Er und Tavington waren ein gutes Team. Seit Jahren agierten sie schon bei einem kurzen Blick und zusammen würden sie es weit bringen. Dennoch … Hermine Granger konnte ihm Dinge bieten, die er in seiner Freundschaft nicht fand. Sie war jemand, der ihm, ebenso wie William, Paroli bot, aber darüber hinaus hatte sie körperliche Attribute, die ihn mehr anzogen. Versonnen nickte er. Hermine Granger würde das Angebot annehmen und er würde damit beginnen, sie zu verführen. Er war Lucius Malfoy. Noch keine Frau hatte ihm widerstehen können. Und das zweite Angebot, das er ihr zu machen gedachte, wenn sie sich als das erwies, was er glaubte, das würde sie nicht ausschlagen können. Es gab kein Weib der Welt, die darauf verzichten würde, die offizielle Frau an seiner Seite zu sein…

**Anmerkung:**  
Diesmal wieder nur ein kurzes Kapitel, da es sinntechnisch besser passt, hier einen Break zu machen.


End file.
